dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Katase Nana
Profile *'Name:' 片瀬那奈 (かたせ なな) *'Name (romaji):' Katase Nana *'Profession:' Actress, model, gravure idol, and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Koto, Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 172cm *'Weight:' 53kg *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Blood type:' A *'Talent agency:' Ken-on TV Shows *Koi wa Tsuzuku yo Dokomade mo (TBS, 2020) *Kore wa Keihi de Ochimasen! (NHK, 2019) *Hakui no Senshi (NTV, 2019) *Himomen (TV Asahi, 2018) *Universal Koukokusha (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Tsubaki Bunguten (NHK, 2017) *Kaseifu no Mitazono (TV Asahi, 2016, ep8) *The Last Cop (NTV, 2016, ep2) *Kami no Shita wo Motsu Otoko (TBS, 2016, ep7-8) *Nezumi, Edo wo Hashiru 2 (NHK, 2016) *Chihoshi wo Kau Onna (TV Asahi, 2016) *Money no Tenshi (YTV, 2016) *Onna Michi (NHK BS Premium, 2015) *Hanasaki Mai ga Damattenai 2 (NTV, 2015, ep1) *Hoshin (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Keibuho Sugiyama Shintaro (TBS, 2015) *Dr. Nurse Aid (NTV, 2014) *Tokumei Tantei (TV Asahi, 2014) *Owakon TV (NHK BS Premium, 2014) *Nezumi, Edo wo Hashiru (NHK, 2014) *Shomuni 2013 (Fuji TV, 2013) *35-sai no Koukousei (NTV, 2013) *Kaeru no Oujo-sama (Fuji TV, 2012) *Tokumei Tantei (TV Asahi, 2012) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (2004-2015) (TBS, 2011) *Ikemen desu ne (TBS, 2011) *Diplomat Kuroda Kousaku (Fuji TV, 2011, ep2-10) *Yamikin Ushijima-kun (TBS, 2010) *HAMMER SESSION! (TBS, 2010, ep8) *Pro Golfer Hana (NTV, 2010) *Naka nai to Kimeta Hi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Meitantei: Asami Mitsuhiko (TBS, 2009, ep1) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories VI (NTV, 2009) *Ghost Friends (NHK, 2009) *Choshokutei (WOWOW, 2009) *Uta no Onii-san (TV Asahi, 2009) *Bloody Monday (TBS, 2008) *Average 2 (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hokaben (NTV, 2008, ep7) *Average (Fuji TV, 2008) *Miracle Voice (TBS, 2008) *Inochi no Iro Enpitsu (TV Asahi, 2007) *Abarenbo Mama as Hanawa Noriko (Fuji TV, 2007) *Jigoku no Sata mo Yome Shidai as Morifuku Michiru (TBS, 2007) *Sennyu Keiji Ranbo 2 as Koda Miwako (NTV, 2007) *Teppan Shoujo Akane!! as Saigoji Erena (TBS, 2006) *Saikai as Yokota Megumi (NTV, 2006) *Kobayakawa Nobuki no Koi as Kobayakawa Taeko (Fuji TV, 2006) *Jukunen Rikon as Toyohara Midori (TV Asahi, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi 2 (Fuij TV, 2005) *Fukigen na Gene as Okamoto Megumi (Fuji TV, 2005, ep4-5,7) *Last Christmas as Fujisawa Ritsuko (TBS, 2004) *Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 2 (TBS, 2003, ep2) *Pretty Girls as Araki Rieko (TBS, 2002) *Dekichatta Kekkon as Arimori Misato (Fuji TV, 2001) *2001 no otoko un as Yazuki Sakura (Fuji TV, 2001) *Shinjuku Boso Kyukyutai (NTV, 2000) *Hanamura Daisuke (Fuji TV, 2000, ep7) *Koori no Sekai as Sakota Nanami (Fuji TV, 1999) *Tengoku no Kiss as Kashiwagi Reina (TV Asahi, 1999) *Great Teacher Onizuka SP as Yamaguchi Rika (Fuji TV, 1999) TV Show Theme Songs *''Shine'', theme song of Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 2 (TBS, 2003) *''Galaxy'', theme song of Taiho Shichauzo (TBS, 2002) Movies *Saibancho! Koko wa Choeki 4 nen de Dodesuka (2010) *20th Century Boys (2008) *Kimi ni Shika Kikoenai (2007) *Death Note: The Last Name (2006) *Reisei to Jounetsu no Aida / Calmi Cuori Appassionati (2001) Awards *'60th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress in Uta no Onii-san Trivia *'Hobbies:' Digicam *'Languages:' Japanese and Tsugaru dialect External Links *Official Site *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com *English Wikipedia Category:JActress Category:JSinger